Between Promises and Love
by GorgeousAngel222
Summary: Hermione Granger is engaged to be married to Ronald Weasley. But what happens when an encounter with Draco Malfoy awakens something in her that she never thought possible. Who will she be with? The man she promised herself and her love to? Or the man who
1. Prologue

"Weasley, reservations for two." Ron told the waiter as he escorted Hermione through the doors of Chez Francois, one of the most romantic restaurants in London.

"Certainly sir. If you could just wait another moment or so, I shall have your table prepared." The waiter replied before rushing toward the dining room. Being part of the "Golden Trio" did come with its perks. One of those being that they were given VIP seating whenever and wherever they wished.

It was no secret that Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were romantically involved. Quite the contrary really. It was more expected than surprising. It had been more than five years since Voldemort had been destroyed. Within those years each had dated various other suitors but when they finally decided to give it a go together, it was like finding the missing piece to a puzzle. It just seemed to fit. It was comfortable. Which is what brought them to this point. Tonight it would all change. At least Ron hoped it would.

Ron gazed at Hermione. She was breath taking. Her floor length black gown was simple yet elegant. The halter top and dipping neckline that showed just the right amount of cleavage was amazing. The slit that went up to her thigh was the icing on the cake. She was absolutely ravishing and tonight he would make sure she was his forever. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and took a deep breath.

"I need to make a stop in the men's room. I'll be back in a moment." He smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek before heading off.

Hermione stared after him. She really was happy. She had everything she wanted in Ron. Commitment, stability and he loved her for who she was. What more could she ask? She was lost in her thoughts when a voice startled her back into reality.

"Well, well. If it isn't Granger. Where's the Weasel? Oh wait, I had forgotten that this restaurant doesn't allow rodents."

Hermione turned on her heel and gave the man a look that could kill. "Now see here Malfoy, I am here tonight to celebrate my anniversary. Should you decide to ruin this for me do not think I will hesitate to curse you into oblivion."

His gray eyes narrowed into slits as he leered at her. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had quite the scandalous past. As he looked her over from head to toe tonight he couldn't help but notice how truly beautiful she was. But he would be damned if he let her know that. "Yes well I suppose they are letting anyone in here now. They admitted you did they not?" He shot back, his voice ice cold. "I wouldn't dream of ruining your night Granger. Hell, you and the Weasel deserve each other."

Hermione scanned Draco and made a mental note that the black trousers mixed with the black shirt and silver tie looked quite fetching on him. His rock hard chest was slightly visible through the shirt. She was tempted to run her hands down them just once for old times' sake. 'NO! Bad Hermione! Malfoy is not gorgeous; he is a wicked little ferret. You love Ron.' She shook her head slightly to clear the fog. "Yes, well if by deserve each other you mean that we deserve happiness than I suppose we do. Everyone deserves happiness."

"So you are truly happy with him than?" Malfoy inquired wistfully.

Hermione looked into his eyes. She saw something when he asked that. It almost looked like hope but it was gone as quick as it came. "Yes I am." She replied with a confidence that she didn't completely feel but had to express.

Draco straightened up, fidgeted with his tie, and cleared his throat. "Very well than Granger." He headed toward the dining room. "Goodbye Hermione." He whispered softly in her ear as he walked past her.

The feeling of his breath on her ear awakened something in her heart. Something she hadn't felt in so long. Something even Ron had not managed revive. It was exuberance. It made her heart feel as though it were being squeezed and her breath come out in rapid successions. She couldn't do this. Not to herself and most certainly not to Ron. He loved her and deserved her loyalty, her love and she would give it to him.

Ron returned from the men's room shortly and their table ready. He escorted her to her seat and even pulled out the chair. He smiled at her in a way that made her realize that he was where her future resided, no matter how badly her past wished to pull her back.

Once the champagne came Hermione noticed Ron almost shaking. Her concern grew but when she asked if he was ok he would simply grin and nod profusely. However, it was soon apparent as to the reason for Ron's behavior.

When Hermione reached down to her purse to check her cell phone she looked back up to find Ron down on one knee in front of her. Her breath stuck in her chest and the conversation throughout the restaurant died down into a hush as the occupants had turned to witness the events that were unfolding.

Ron took her hand in his and kissed it. "Hermione, I have known you for over half my life. I will never know how it took me so long to see what was right in front of my eyes the entire time. But I would like to spend the rest of my life looking at no other woman but you. Will you marry me?" With that he opened a velvet box to reveal a golden band with a single one carat diamond.

Hermione's free hand covered her mouth and tears swept down her cheeks. A smile formed on her lips and as she stared into his eyes she could only whisper one word. "Yes."

Ron slipped the ring on her finger and brought her into his arms for a smoldering kiss. The restaurant broke into applause except for a lone person who sat in a corner. He stared at the scene that had unfolded with sad and lonely eyes. When he could bear it no longer he threw his napkin onto the table and left.

His exit did not go unnoticed by Hermione. She saw the look. She saw the pain in his eyes. What she could not explain was why when she said yes to Ron, she had seen a pair of gray eyes rather than Ron's blue ones. She also couldn't explain why, when she saw the hurt in Malfoy's eyes, a piece of her heart broke.


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters no matter how many times I ask Santa for them for Christmas_

_This story is taking place after DH and does follow it except for that horrible epilogue._

_6 months later_

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

Hermione Granger swung her hand wearily through the air, searching for the button that would shut off that wretched noise. Finally she found the solid object she searched for and after slamming her hand down on it a few times the sound was off. She wondered for a mere second if she could get away with sleeping for an extra five minutes but she knew it wouldn't happen. Once the alarm clock woke her up it was nearly impossible to go back to sleep. She gave an indignant huff and pulled herself from the confines of her warm haven.

"Bloody early mornings. Who in their right mind can do anything this early? For the love of Merlin, it's not even day break. The sun gets to sleep, why can't I?" She mumbled to herself as she shuffled to the bathroom to take her morning shower.

The mixture of the shower and the cold air seemed to help awaken her and she was soon moving at a faster pace. She picked out a simple gray business suit with a pale pink shirt to go under it and some gray heels to top it off. She then blow dried her hair into loose curls that cascaded down her back, put on just enough makeup to look professional and smiled at her reflexion. She was not a vain woman but she did have self esteem and she could readily admit when she looked good. Today was one of those good days.

Her next stop of the morning was the kitchen. She grabbed a quick cup of coffee, a chocolate croissant and headed to the living room to watch the morning news on the telly. This was her morning routine and seeing as how she was Hermione Granger, she depended on this routine. It was who she was and how she was. She couldn't very well change that.

When her breakfast was finished she grabbed her day planner for a quick going over prior to heading to the office. Her appointments for the day were on a long list. She had several meetings with men from various companies. She had a meeting with a new client as well. She always did love those meetings. The men always seemed astounded when she stepped into the room and started the meeting. They always assumed she was the secretary because apparently since she had breasts it instantly translated to ditzy secretary with oatmeal for brains. She did love the shock value though if for no other reason than her entertainment. She also has some wedding appointments. She had to meet with the owner of a reception hall she was very interested in, she had to be measured for her wedding robes and she had a cake tasting. Yes, it was going to be a very busy day indeed.

When her croissant was gone and her coffee come drained right down to the last drop she took her dishes to the sink and nearly tripped over the fat lump that was lying on the floor beneath her feet.

"Yes Crookshanks, I know you want your breakfast too." She told her hold cat as he laid on the floor meowing his thanks. She quickly fetched his dish from the cupboard and put some food on it for him. She placed it on the ground and he practically ran toward it causing Hermione to laugh. The only time that cat moved was for food and when he did you would swear he had been starved.

With a final check of her watch, Hermione put on her robes, placed her wand into the pocket, grabbed her briefcase and day planner then headed toward the fireplace. She took a handful of floo powder and stepped into the stone confines.

"Ministry of Magic, Potions Control Division" she clearly stated as she threw down the powder and was engulfed in green flames.

A moment later she arrived at the Ministry. She stepped out and dusted herself off. Flooing was definitely not the cleanest method of travel but it was one of the quickest. Hermione's first stop of the morning was to her office in order to drop off her briefcase and to check messages with her secretary.

"Good morning Astoria. How are you this morning?" Hermione asked her secretary. Astoria was a lovely girl. She had a warm personality and was someone Hermione sometimes thought of as the sister she always wished she had. She was reliable, helpful and would even indulge her in a bit of girl talk from time to time.

"I'm wonderful Ms. Granger. You have a few messages this morning." Astoria replied as she handed Hermione the stack of small papers.

"Thank you very much. Have a good morning." Hermione took the messages and headed into her office. It was a large room with a massive desk, a bookcase, several chairs and even a small loveseat. Hermione put down her briefcase and took a seat. She read through the messages.

"Dinner with Harry and Ginny on Thursday, check. Schedule yearly appointment with Medi Witch, check. Call mum, will do." She placed each message face down as she went through them. The last one was the one that gave her cause for some concern. "What in the world?" she asked herself.

The final message read 'Mr. Parlenson cannot make the meeting today. His boss is coming in his place.'

Hermione left her office again and headed to her secretary to get to the bottom of this. "Astoria, do you know why Mr. Parlenson can't make the meeting today?"

"No ma'am. His secretary just called with his condolences and said that his boss would be here in his place." She replied looking up from the files she was working on.

Hermione sighed. "Did she at least give his boss' name so I know with whom I am speaking?"

Astoria just shook her head. "No. It was actually all I could do to get a word in edgewise. She was very quick and rash about it. She was borderline rude actually."

Hermione was a bit perturbed by this but just smiled. "Thank you Astoria. Could you just let me know when this mystery person arrives? They should be here within the hour."

Astoria smiled up from her files. "Sure thing Ms. Granger."

"Thank you." With that mess cleared up, or rather semi-cleared up, Hermione headed back into her office. She took out her briefcase and went over the files inside. They were mostly sales records from various companies. It was her job to make sure everything was in order. She was to look for discrepancies in the prices potions actually cost and the amount each company paid in order to help companies guard against embezzlement. It also helped to ensure that the companies were actually buying legitimate potions rather than cheap and potentially dangerous knockoffs.

She was lost in concentration when the little box on her desk buzzed causing her to jump. "Ms. Granger, your appointment is here," came the voice of Astoria.

Hermione tucked the file away and straightened herself up before answering. "Thank you Astoria. Send him in please."

She rose from her desk to stand in front of it. She waited for the door to open, anxious to get this meeting started. However, nothing could have prepared her for who opened it. The first thing she saw was the white blonde hair and as the rest of him came through the door, Hermione's ability to form a logical thought escaped. She stood there staring at him, her eyes as large as quarters and her mouth hanging open.

The man gave her his infamous smirk. "Good Lord Granger, close your mouth before all that hot hair escapes. Wouldn't want that pretty little head of yours to deflate."

Her shock slowly wore off and the only words she could manage to form were "Draco Malfoy". She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. 'Yes,' she thought 'It is definitely going to be a long day.'


	3. Author's Note

***Author's Note***

I do apologize for the delay in more chapters. I had planned on posting at least two over this winter break. However, my fiancé of two years decided to break up with me and call off our wedding two weeks ago. As you can imagine I have been going through what can only be described as a personal hell. I am still coming to terms with everything which has happened so I ask that you please be patient with me as I go through this emotionally trying time. I do have another chapter almost completely finished and will post it as soon as possible. I will also be incorporating a bit of my recent experience into the story if for no other reason than to be able to get it out. Thank you for your understanding and I will have more up as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 2

1Hermione cleared her throat and extended her hand. "How nice of you to come Mr. Malfoy. I do hope I can be of assistance with whatever it is your company needs." She proclaimed in the most professional manner she could possibly produce given the circumstances.

Draco, a smirk still firmly in place, took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles and saw her visibly blush. "Well, Miss Granger, I have a feeling that my business will be very well taken care of in your quite capable hands."

She felt the blood rush to her face and gave a slight smile. As he had lifted his head from kissing her knuckles she caught a glimpse of those silver-gray eyes of his. Those damned eyes. She had never seen in anyone else's what she saw in his. She felt her heart palpitate and became rather warm. Her stomach had done flips by the mere touch of his lips on her hand. She gave a slight shake of her head and recomposed herself. "Let's get down to business then, shall we?" She showed him to a chair and went to sit behind her desk. "How can I help you today Mr. Malfoy?"

He sat in the chair she had offered and stared into those chocolate eyes of hers. Every part of him wanted to tell her that she could help him by dumping that ruddy dimwit she was engaged to, professing her undying love for him and becoming his wife. He was Draco Malfoy though. He had pride, which is why his response was "Well for starters you can cut the Mr. Malfoy rubbish. You have known me for long enough that you may call me Draco. Hell, call me Malfoy. But do not call me Mr. Malfoy. I am not my father. Next, you can stop trying to act as though what happened between us didn't happen because it did. You know it, so do I and judging by the blush that is still apparent on your cheeks, you still feel it too," Draco then leaned over her desk and lowered himself down to right beside her ear and whispered, "Hermione."

For a moment her breath caught in her chest and she could swear her heart skipped a beat. His breath on her ear, so close to her neck which he knew was one of the most sensitive areas on her body. She could not deny the way her heart beat faster. She could not deny the way it felt as if her body was on fire when it was this close to him. However, she also could not deny that this was wrong. She was engaged. She promised Ron she would marry him and therefore, she felt she owed him her loyalty. So, she cleared her throat and straightened up in her chair before speaking again. "Ok Malfoy, let's get down to business. I have other appointments today."

Draco sighed and sat back in the chair. "As you wish Granger, although just so you know, this subject is not yet closed."

Grabbing the folder beside her, Hermione began to look through the information in regards to Draco's company. "It seems as though everything is in order. I just need you to sign the proper contracts and you will be set." She passed him the contracts and a pen.

As he reached out for them their hands touched and he felt as though he had received a mild electrical shock. His eyes widened slightly but trying to keep his cool he simply cleared his throat and signed on the dotted lines. "There you go. I believe that should do it." He then placed the pen back down and stood to leave. As Hermione walked around the desk and to the door to open it for him he noticed the subtle sway to her hips. He also noticed her nicely rounded bum. He tilted his head to the side and bit his lower lip. He had forgotten just how perfect her body was. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts he strode after her. "Well Granger, it was delightful to see you. We must do it again sometime." He then leaned close to her ear. "Perhaps in a more intimate setting." He purred.

Hermione blushed and the sudden heat she felt made her wonder if she should cast a cooling spell over her office. She extended her hand and smiled. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you Dra… I mean Mr. Malfoy." She mentally slapped herself for that slip of the tongue and nervously bit her bottom lip.

Draco smirked and took her hand into his. "The pleasure was all mine Hermione." With that he placed a final kiss on her knuckles and strode away.

As he walked away Hermione tilted her head to the side. He certainly did have a lovely bum. 'NO! Bad Hermione! Bad, bad Hermione!' she scolded herself but still looked on. When he had reached the lift she sighed and returned to her office.

She sat at her desk and when she was sure she would be uninterrupted for a moment she quietly muttered a spell and a secret drawer in her desk slid open. From within it she pulled out a silver photo frame and gazed longingly at it. The couple in the photograph looked so happy as they smiled for the camera. The young man then took the woman in his arms, dipped her and then lovingly kissed her.

Warm tears filled Hermione's eyes and she wiped them away before they could spill over. She had been so unbelievably happy the day that picture had been taken. Hermione gingerly touched her ring finger which now held the ring Ron had given her. She still remembered the weight it had once carried. The ring Draco had once given her had been large and ornate. It had been on the verge of gaudy but she had worn it because it symbolized to the world her love for him. Taking it off had been the hardest thing she ever had to do. Putting it away was even more of a challenge. She looked back in the drawer and the black velvet box that held it was sitting there, in the same place it had been since she placed it there all those years ago.

She put the picture back in the drawer next to the ring and then closed the drawer back up, making certain to mutter the special locking spell she had placed on it. If Ron knew of that drawer he would be irate to say the least. He had long ago accepted her past with Draco but he would not be so understanding if he knew of this. He would never understand. She wasn't even sure she understood. She loved Ron, she was certain of that. However, why, after all this time, was her heart still fluttering when he walked into the room? Why did she blush when he kissed her hand? Why was her heart aching so badly at the mere sight of the picture of them? She sat back in her chair and got lost in her thoughts as the past came rushing back....


	5. Chapter 3

***4 Years Earlier***

The room was decorated to represent the season. Around the walls garland was strung. The windows were lined with twinkling white lights. The room smelled of pine and cinnamon. A tall tree stood in a corner between the window and a fireplace, which was crackling and emitting warmth throughout the surrounding area. Beneath the tree was a festive tree skirt with packages of every shape and size covering it. It was not hard for one to see what Hermione Granger's favorite holiday was. When she celebrated she went all out.

Her day had been spent the same as many other people throughout the country. She had gone from shop to shop in search of the perfect gifts for her friends, family and most importantly, Draco. Hours had been spent choosing the most spectacular sweater, the exact Quidditch t-shirts he preferred and the very same silver ring she had caught him gawking at through the store window the last time they had gone shopping together. Of course she also had to buy gifts for everyone else but those had seemed so much more trivial compared to the ones she had bought Draco. He had once told her how Christmas was never really a joyous occasion when he was growing up. She was determined to change this. After all, what was the point in Christmas if it wasn't happy?

Upon arriving home she had set to wrapping her purchases. First though she had to set the Christmas mood. Hermione had turned on her favorite Christmas tunes which just happened to be the Trans-Siberian Orchestra. She had danced her way into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate and then grabbed her plastic box which contained an absolutely insane variety of wrapping papers, bows, tags, ribbons and anything else she could possibly need to turn the packages into a sight to behold, she even had miniature bells to add to the ribbons.

It took her nearly four and a half hours to complete the task. In the end she had numerous paper cuts, a few pieces of ribbon stuck to her sweater and even some tape stuck to her jeans. However, this was no where near enough to dampen her cheerful demeanor. Staring at her small mountain of presents she could hardly contain her excitement. Christmas was a mere six days away and she couldn't wait to see the look on Draco's face when he opened his gifts.

Having completed her work, Hermione sat in a plush red velvet chair that sat beside the fireplace and sipped on her hot chocolate which she had added a candy cane to. It was perfect. Her life was amazing. She had an amazing fiancé. She had wonderful friends and a fantastic family. Yes, in her opinion life didn't get much better than this.

Her eyes had begun to close and she was drifting to sleep from the warmth when she heard a voice beckoning her from her fireplace.

"Hermione? Hermione are you there?" The familiar voice asked from the embers.

She smiled to herself and turned toward the fireplace. "Yes love, I'm right here. When will you be arriving tonight?"

Draco looked a bit uneasy as he looked at her. Something in the pit of her stomach began to churn, though she was not sure why. She just knew it wasn't for any reason that could possibly be good. "That's what I needed to talk to you about. I don't think I'll be coming by."

Hermione frowned but shrugged. "That's fine. I suppose we can see each other tomorrow. It will give me time to rest any…"

"No, Hermione that's not what I mean." He said, cutting her off mid sentence. "What I mean to say is, I don't think I'll be coming by again. Ever."

She felt her breaths coming in quick succession. Her heart literally hurt and she wasn't sure she quite understood what he was saying. He couldn't be saying what she thought he was. It wasn't possible. "What do you mean Draco?" The tone in her voice was void of emotions.

He took a deep breath and rubbed his temples. "I just don't think I can do this anymore Hermione. All of this seems as though it's far too much. I'm sorry Hermione but you have to find someone else."

She made to say something to him. To stop him, to tell him he was wrong but before she could he was gone. She stared blankly at the fire hoping that it would turn green, he would walk through and tell her it was a massive joke. He did no such thing.

It took Hermione five minutes of sitting there staring to realize what had happened but when she finally did all hell broke lose. She let out a gut wrenching, heart stopping scream. It sounded as though someone had ripped out her very soul and perhaps, in some sense, they had. Words escaped her, all logical sense was gone. She grabbed the photo of him off her mantel and sent it crashing into the wall leaving a shower of glass in its path. She took the gifts she had just bought him and threw them directly into the fire. Her anger and hurt just seemed to escalate as each item touched her hand.

Just when things had reached their peak she grabbed the photo of them off the mantel to throw it as well. The people within it smiled happily at her before the image of Draco dipped the image of herself to plant a kiss on her lips. Upon looking at the picture her anger seemed to melt away leaving only the pain and hurt in its place. She sank to the floor in a series of gasping sobs. She had been pummeled by Death Eaters and even had the Cruciatis curse placed on her but that pain did not even compare to this. At least then the pain had subsided. Now it felt as though it would last forever.

She hugged the photo to her chest as she curled into the fetal position in front of the fire. The sobs had died down but the tears continued to fall continually and silently. This was how her friends had found her when they came by a few hours later. This was the night that would forever be known as the night Hermione Granger's heart not only broke, but shattered.

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to publish this chapter. I just got into my second trimester of pregnancy! Now that the nausea has let up I hope to get more writing done. And in case you're all wondering, it's a boy!!_


	6. AN

***Author's Note***

I am in the process of finishing Chapter 4. I'm hoping to have Chapters 5 and 6 up by next week as well. With the semester winding down I have much more time to focus on my creative writing rather than just term papers. Oh and for those wondering, the baby and I are doing great. He has started kicking and it really is the most amazing feeling in the world. Anyways, I promise to have Chapter 4 up by no later than Saturday or Sunday. Hope you all enjoy it.


	7. Chapter 4

***Present Day***

Hermione shook her head, hoping that in doing so it would perhaps completely erase the memories of the past. She had been so completely and undeniably happy when she was with Draco. It was as though they had been made for each other. They were two halves of the same whole. She had once told Ginny that it had seemed too good to be true. Perhaps it was. She wondered if that was why it had ended. Had she just been too happy? Had everything really been too perfect to last?

As she once again became lost in her thoughts she was startled back into reality by a voice from behind her.

"Hermione? Earth to Hermione!" Her fireplace beckoned, causing a grin to spread across the brunette's mouth. Think of the devil and she shall appear.

She turned her chair around to face the flames and saw the face of her favorite red head smiling back at her through them. "I'm right here Ginny. I was just doing some work and became engrossed in it," she lied and hoped her friend wouldn't notice.

Ginevra Potter was no fool. She had known Hermione Granger for far too long to be fooled by her horrible attempts at lying. However, she also knew better than to simply call her out on it. Instead she would let it play out and then do what any smart woman who cared about her friend would do… snoop around until she figured out the truth, of course! "It's all right. I was just feeding the baby and thought I would see if you and my dear brother were planning on coming to dinner tomorrow."

Hermione mentally slapped herself for forgetting the dinner party they planned. "Of course we'll be there. I wouldn't miss a chance to spoil my adorable godson," she smiled and replied, hoping her previously somber mood wasn't apparent.

Ginny grinned back at her friend but saw something in Hermione's eyes which she hadn't seen in a long time. A pain she had hoped to never see again. It was then that she knew what had been on her mind. It wasn't hard to guess really. Had she been thinking of the particular time of year, she would have already known of the mood Hermione was bound to be in. She herself would be in this mood too had she been through that type of hell.

"Well I suppose I should go. James seems to be in desperate need of a new nappy and after that he's going straight to bed." Ginny said, hoping to be able to get away in order to make a few plans of her own.

"Of course and make sure you give him a kiss for me." Hermione insisted. "I'll speak with you later. Bye Gin!" And with that she turned back to her desk as her best friend vanished back into the flames.

She would willingly admit to anyone who asked that she was insanely jealous of Ginny's life. Sure, she herself had an amazing career and was really quite independent. However, it was what she did not have that hurt the most. She did not have a husband who would come home every night and greet her with a kiss. She didn't have a baby to snuggle with, cuddle and love. She didn't have the life she had always secretly dreamed of. Most importantly, she didn't have it with the man to whom her heart belonged.

However, in a short time she would, wouldn't she? She and Ron had been together for ages. They were expected to marry and everyone thought it was a match made in Heaven. The childhood friends who together helped save the wizarding world and then fell in love years later. It really was a fairy tale that seemed as though it were destined for the books. So then, if it was all so perfect, why did it feel so wrong at the same time? Why did she feel as though in marrying Ron she would be making perhaps the biggest mistake of her life? And why was it that the only man she could picture standing at the end of that aisle had blonde hair and eyes as gray as steel?

Hermione once again opened the drawer which contained her most valued treasures. She again ran her fingers across the picture frame and over the faces of the happy couple as they smiled and kissed. "Oh Draco," she whispered "why after all this time do you still have this effect on me?"

Perhaps she should not have said this. Perhaps she should have just left the past where it belonged. But she couldn't bring herself to let him go completely. She had never loved anyone the way she loved him. Although, had she known of the gray eyes which were transfixed on the back of her chair from the fireplace, or known that the owner of these eyes had heard every word she said, she probably would not have said them out loud.


	8. AN again!

Hello to all of my amazing readers. I am truly sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in quite a while. However, working, going to school and being a new (and single) mom has taken its toll on me. I do have the next chapter half written and I'm also working on a new piece as well. For those who are wondering, I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy in March. He is the most wonderful little person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and the fact that I am his mommy is a true honor. Anyways, I promise to try and get chapters posted ASAP from now on. I'll also be using a Beta to ensure their quality. See you all soon with updates!


End file.
